Tien's Atonement
· り !! |Rōmaji title = Son Gokū · Ikari Bakuhatsu!! |Literal title = Son Goku – An Explosion of Anger!! |Series = DB |Saga = King Piccolo Saga |Number = 107 |Manga = The Martial Artist Hunters *Goku vs. Tambourine |Airdate = April 6, 1988 |English Airdate = September 9, 2003 |Previous = Terrible Tambourine |Next = Goku's Revenge }} · り !!|''Son Gokū · Ikari Bakuhatsu!!|lit. "Son Goku – An Explosion of Anger!!"}} is the sixth episode of the King Piccolo Saga and the one hundred seventh episode in the ''Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on April 6, 1988. Its original American airdate was September 9, 2003. Summary The episode starts with Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu speaking with what appears to be a pirate crew on some boat on treads tearing its way through a forest. The leader of the crew toys with the Seven-Star Dragon Ball, and requests a million Zeni for it. Master Roshi, being unable to pay that, offers the leader a lottery ticket and a beer coupon, but of course that does not work. The ruffians pull out their guns and attack the gang, but Chiaotzu uses his telekinetic powers to stop the bullets in the air. Master Roshi says "Those coupons are looking pretty good right now, huh?" as all the pirates fall and a mast breaks, falling into the forest, and the leader's gun is shown in Tien's hands, revealing that he is the one who defeated them. Then, the bear-man leader agreeably hands over the Dragon Ball to Master Roshi. Goku is following Yajirobe, asking for the Dragon Ball though Yajirobe does not seem to want to give it up. Instead, he says he wants to sell it for a nice price and he wants Goku to stop following him. Goku, however, believes that Tambourine will attack shortly and wants to be there when it happens so he could fight him again. Yajirobe picks up speed hoping to lose Goku, and a full-out chase occurs. Back on Pilaf's Flying Base, King Piccolo is getting madder and madder, and Piano is trying to calm him down. Tambourine gets in telepathic contact with Piccolo, having arrived in the place where the Dragon Ball's signal was coming from earlier, saying that there is no one there. Consulting their own radar again, Mai sees that the Dragon Ball is moving away at a tremendous speed where Goku is running after Yajirobe, heading north-east. After chasing each other across many different landscapes, they run out of breath and lay down on a river-bank to rest and catch some fish to eat. Their break is noticed, and Tambourine approaches, though Goku and Yajirobe resume their chase as soon as they finish eating. Yajirobe cleverly kicks a rock while running away, and as Goku steps on it, it cracks, sending Goku down the river as Yajirobe chuckles and escapes. Piccolo tracks his movements, however, and directs Tambourine toward him. Master Roshi, Tien, and Chiaotzu are approaching another Dragon Ball elsewhere, and approach a house. Tien knocks at the door, and the man that sits inside recognizes Tien, clearly unfavorably. A flash-back sequence happens and the man explains why he hates Tien. As they fought in some ring in front of a large, cheering audience, Tien wins the fight, but instead of stopping when he has got the win, he breaks the man's leg mercilessly. The man says he suffered 13 broken bones and it took him 2 years to make his way back to his house. Tien gives a heartfelt apology and asks for the Dragon Ball. The man laughs at him and refuses outright to have anything to do with Tien. Outside the house, Master Roshi and Chiaotzu note a bunch of police cars arriving. They bust into the house and wish to arrest Tien for the murder of all the martial artists. Tien stresses that he is not guilty and that King Piccolo is the culprit, but the police do not listen. Just as shots are about to be fired, Master Roshi walks into the house to try to diffuse the situation. One officer recognizes him and listens to Master Roshi as he vouches for Tien. Tien again asks for the Dragon Ball, but the man still refuses to cooperate. Instead of getting mad, Tien gets down on his knees and begs forgiveness, even offering to let the man take his revenge on him and break his arms if he so wishes. The man hesitates, but lowers his gun and forgives him, saying that he may have the Dragon Ball, which his sleeping baby is currently holding. Back on a farmer's cart that Yajirobe was using to hitch a lift from, an energy attack from above splits the air and blows it to bits. Tambourine lands nearby and begins to question the poor farmer on whether he killed his brother. Before he has a chance to respond, though, he spots Yajirobe and the Dragon Ball on his necklace. Yajirobe realizes that Goku was not lying, and just then, Goku catches up, screaming that he is going to be the one to fight Tambourine. Yajirobe agrees on the condition that when Goku wins, he gets to eat the body. Tambourine acts fully surprised that Goku is alive as he thought he'd killed him earlier in the forest, and can not believe that these two guys had killed his brother. Tambourine laughs and can not believe that Goku wants to challenge him again after he nearly killed him. Goku says that he will win this time because he is at full strength and not hungry. The episode ends with Goku squaring off with Tambourine. Major Events *Tien Shinhan runs into a man who he previously injured and asks for his Dragon Ball. *Goku comes face to face with Tambourine for the second time. Battles *Chiaotzu vs. Pirates *Tien Shinhan vs. Fighter (Flashback) Appearances Characters Locations *Yajirobe's Prairie Objects *Yajirobe's katana *Power Pole *Pilaf's Flying Base *Dragon Ball Differences from the Manga *Piccolo and his kind have five fingers in the anime but four in the manga. *The scene of the trio gaining the three-star ball from the pirates is filler. *The entire subplot of Tien atoning for the man he injured is filler. *Goku and Yajirobe never left the spot where Cymbal died in the manga, but here Goku ends up chasing Yajirobe around the prairie so he can get closer to finding Tambourine (and also to gain his dragon ball). Due to this change, Tambourine arrives at the prairie only to find no one there, which he reports to an already agitated Piccolo. Using Pilaf's radar, they see that the dragon ball that Cymbal was sent to gather is moving and Piccolo directs his spawn to follow it. Goku and Yajirobe's chase lasts a long while through oceans, rivers, and various countrysides before Tambourine is able to track them down. When he finally catches up, he shoots a ki blast at a farmer's cart which causes Yajirobe to go flying and the farmer to run away. From there the scene plays identically to the manga except that Goku arrives on Tambourine instead of the other way around. Trivia *The pirate captain looks almost identical to the Bear Thief who appears in "The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi". He's also voiced by Dameon Clarke, who voiced the thief in the aforementioned episode (as well as the injured man in this one), in the Funimation dub. *The police sergeant bears a resemblance to Suno and Chao's fathers. *There's a minor swear in this episode's Funimation dub when Tien asks the man for the dragon ball. The man replies "Dragon Ball, what the hell is that?" Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 107 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 107 (BD) pt-br:Goku fica muito bravo fr:Dragon Ball épisode 107 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:King Piccolo Saga Category:Dragon Ball